User blog:TheArtistVoid11/BFAYP3 3: A 3-Legged-Race This Time
Bone: Hey, Horn. Horn: Huh? Oh, hi Bone. How are you? Nervously laugh Bone: I’m good. I came to apologize. I should have accepted your apology, it wasn’t your fault I got...dunked..., it wasn’t because you were forced to do it. So I accept your apology. Horn: Thanks! Hugs Bone Youtube: Enough hugging, since it’s time for elimination. Horn: Ok... Elimination Time Youtube: So, only one person got a vote. That person was Wihgee. Wihgee: What, why me?! Youtube: I have no idea. Wihgee: But I tried to he-aaaaah!!! Zeetay: Phew! Good thing I wasn’t eliminated. Bobby: Yeah! You were close!!! Zeetay: Ok... Challenge Youtube: Today’s challenge is a three-legged-race. But a real one this time. Machete: What do you mean by real one? We did have a real one last time. Youtube: Yeah, but...nevermind. Toilet Paper: Let’s just get to the contest. Youtube: Choose two players to do this challenge. Globe: Map and Spear, you two will be together for this challenge. Map: Ok. Spear: Yeah, no problem. Pole: Exit Sign and Battery will compete. Sign: Don’t screw this! Pipe: Yeah, don’t do it. Toilet Paper: Torch and Spike, together, now! Spike: Alright! Alright! Youtube: Before we start, I want to introduce Bucket. Bucket: Hello dudes! Bucket is on the house! Pentagon: Yay! He’s here! Bucket: Hey Youtube, what team will I go? Youtube: Hm. You will be with The Laid Backs. Pole: Awesome! New people. Hope you’re better than Hat. Bucket: Ok. Youtube: Now, start the challenge! Battery: Yay! We are first! Map: Oh no! We are last, we need to got faster! Spear: Ok. The Refrigerators goes faster and are first. Map: Yes! Spike: Hey Torch! Torch: What? Spike: Looks at this! Shoots fire from his finger and gets to the finish line. Toilet Paper: Yes! Youtube: Well, Baseball Crew are safe. Exit Sign: Oh no! We need to go faster! Goes faster Battery: Ah! I broke my leg! Exit Sign: Wait, how aren’t you screaming? Battery: What do you me-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!! Spear: Wow, that got to hurt. Exit Sign: Don’t worry! Puts Battery on their arms. We can do this! Map: We are so close! Exit Sign: Grr! Plastic Cup: Oh no! Somebody hug me! I’m scared! Hugs Pole with fear. Pole: Uh, ok... Exit Sign: Ah! Battery: Still screaming with miserable pain. Someone puts the leg on the finish line. Youtube: And the winner is... Exit Sign: Oh no... Youtube: The Refrigerators. Exit Sign: Cries Youtube: Battery, you will go to the hospital. Take her to the hospital, Facebook. Facebook: Ok. Novel: Ugh! Thanks a lot! Exit dumb crap! Sign: Hey, at least they tried to win. Novel: Ugh, whatever! Youtube: Vote in the polls. The Laid Backs Pole Pipe Battery Plastic Cup Exit Sign Novel Sign Bucket Ammonite Obelisk Horn Stinger On Stick’s house Stick: Writes: “Dear diary, I want to tell you something that Machete doesn’t know, and I don’t want to tell him because I have a fear of him laughing at me because of this. You see, I...” Category:Blog posts